


Safe in the Warmth of Her Arms

by Sophisticated_Dude



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Clothed Sex, Comfort Sex, Coming In Pants, Coming in Pajamas, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Masturbation in bed, Naked Female Clothed Female, Pajama Sex, Spooning, Vaginal Fingering From Behind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra wakes up, in tears, and Asami hears her nightmare, and soothes her aching heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe in the Warmth of Her Arms

"Korra, Sweetie," Asami called, gingerly shaking her lover's shoulder, "shh..."

Korra's eyes opened and she stared at Asami, and held her arms up. Asami pulled Korra into a warm, deep embrace, her arms around Korra's sides came up to the back of the Avatar's shoulders, while Korra wept into Asami's chest, her arms around the taller woman's neck, "'Sami, oh, 'Sami..."

The Avatar's tearful whispers of her name hurt, Korra crying to sleep at night hurt, but not as much as the dreams and nightmares hurt the Avatar. Asami ran her fingers through Korra's hair, which had grown out a little in the back, so it reached as far as her collarbone, while she kept the hair near her face a little more tame, but enough that Korra had offhandedly mentioned pulling out the hair tubes again. Eventually Asami worked up the courage to summon her voice, "Korra, Sweetie...you want to talk about it?" Asami pulled Korra into her breasts, not willing her beloved to see her contorted face brace for the blow of her tear and pain laden words.

"You died...you kept...d-dying...I just--you wouldn't stop! There were so many...ways...that you died!" Korra tightened her grip on Asami and cried harder, "Dreams like that...make me just...want to reincarnate already."

"Sweetie, Korra...I don't know what to say, and I know it doesn't help...but I love you." Asami squinted, she felt the tears roll out her eyes and struggled to keep her voice from breaking, or cracking--even a hairline.

"It does, Asami, it really does!" Korra shook as she held Asami, "I don't know why..."

"That's good...Korra..." Asami whispered. She startled a little as Korra pressed a kiss onto her neck.

"S-sorry."

"It's okay...you can kiss me, Korra."

"It...makes me feel better...can you...you know, really, really enjoy it? Just...sigh and stuff? J-just as much as you feel like...I like hearing your voice, but I want you to...feel it."

Asami smiled and held onto Korra, "Yes, I will...broadcast my feelings."

"T-thank you...I'm sure most anyone else would have left me by now...I'm so lucky to have you." Korra pressed another kiss into Asami's skin and crawled down, rained kissed down on Asami's clavicle, she took in the sighs and deep breaths and got so caught up, she started licking her neck and clavicle.

Asami let out a low whimper and smiled at Korra, who'd closed her eyes and taken to licking Asami continuously, but in not focusing on keeping her volume in check, Asami let out an especially provocative moan, "Oh, Korra..."

"Sorry!" Korra squeaked, turning onto her back, "I didn't...mean to do that...you could've had me stop licking, I wouldn't have been upset."

"Hmm, Korra, Sweetheart, it's okay, I'll calm back down."

"U-um, you don't have to, I mean...I made you get like that...I can...satisfy you if you want."

"Actually, Korra...I kind of want to...um, if you could turn so I could spoon you...I'd like to touch your breasts."

"O-oh, okay."

"If that's okay."

"It is...um, did you want to...finger me?"

"Yes." Asami breathed, huskily.

"Hm, so you want to satisfy me, then? But what about you?"

"I don't know...I guess I could...handle myself, if you don't mind...I really want you to relax."

"Can you really let me be so lazy?"

"Oh, Korra, Baby, that's no trouble."

"As long as you're sure." Korra turned around and Asami grabbed the blankets.

"Is it okay if I pull these down? I mean, I know it's winter, but the fireplace is stoked, so-"

"Oh, 'Sami, I'll be better off than you, I was born in the cold, so if you can handle it, then so can I!"

"Oh, right...I keep forgetting that."

"'Sami, you're so motherly, you know? It's so sweet."

"I try to treat you right." Asami answered modestly.

"You don't give yourself enough credit."

"I try to let the fruits of my labor speak for themselves."

"You mean herself. I'll tell you all about it when I come back down to the real world."

Asami pulled the covers off herself and folded them across to rest in front of Korra, who slept in the middle of the bed every night, no matter which side Asami was on, but it was generally on the side facing the fireplace, her back to the bookshelf, and while not on the edge, she still didn't put the blankets behind her, because she wanted to have them accessible to Korra to tear apart when she came, and Asami could always grab the covers and pull them back on after she sated Korra a few times.

The blankets were folded over, but she made sure to pull the corner down across the blankets, so she could grab it and pull the blankets up, and then she unbuttoned Korra's shirt, slowly, luxuriously, let her finger slide over the exposed skin after she unbuttoned past the breasts, "How much should I leave closed?"

"Oh, 'Sami, I'll be fine...I bathe a eight in the morning sometimes, if I can handle _that_ , then a little shirtless fondling won't turn me into an Avatar-sickle."

"Hm, fine...but can I set the covers so they'll at least be _shielding_ you from the cold?"

"Okay." Korra sniffed and let Asami pull the mounds of covers against her.

"Korra, you still crying?" Asami asked worriedly.

"A little...I tried not to, but...I thought about how...happy I am to have met you, and remembered...halfway through a normal Avatar lifespan...w-we have to part ways." Korra wiped her arm across her face, then pulled a pillow down to catch her tears.

"Korra...if you want to...wait until tomorrow night-"

"Please...I don't want to wait for tomorrow, I'm scared of losing a second with you, just whisper to me."

"Korra," Asami whispered, and kissed Korra's ear, "you're so beautiful...my beautiful, lovely Korra."

"Hmm." Korra bent a leg up and Asami wrapped her arms around Korra's waist, slid her hands up to cup Korra's breasts, "Ah, Asami...ah!"

"Hmm, Korra, your nipples are so hard...I wonder if it's the chill or..."

"Oh, right, sure, the chill..." Korra almost laughed, and deeply appreciated her girlfriend's humor.

"Oh, Korra," Asami felt her girl's breasts, fondled them, reached up to hold them, so gentle and ardent and wonderful, "hm, I hope you're really comfortable, Sweetie, I want you to enjoy this so much."

Korra purred to herself as she squeezed the covers. It was a dark room, not so dark that she could see menacing faces if she waited long enough, but the dark that mingled with a warm orange glow that only a fireplace not too far and not to near could provide. Korra gasped as Asami's hand slid under the hem of her pajamas and she let out a cry as Asami slid over her skin, cupped her, and slowly made to enter, and even slower sunk a finger deep into her, thumb rolling her clit. Korra shuddered and held her leg as high as she could, and groaned to the rhythm Asami set inside her, while Asami's other hand ran up and down her side.

Korra closed her eyes and held onto the blankets. How come something like touching felt so good? Or that being loved felt good, especially when she was loved, while being _loved_ by her closest friend, and love of her life? Feeling this good should be impossible, but Asami's downward strokes against her sensitive labia made it hard to imagine never feeling this. Who had time to be conquering places and trying to kill Avatars when _this_ could be them?

Korra bit her lip as Asami, deep inside her again, pushed her other fingers against her soft skin. She was burning up now, and wanted it to last all night...then again, Asami seemed to have designs on her so she begged for Asami to go a little faster, and then took a deep breath.

"Hm, Korra," Asami held her hand over Korra's stomach, which rose and fell like her breath, and moved her arm out from under Korra, and turned her onto her back, "can you please pull your pants down for a minute?"

Korra smiled and pushed the covers next to her, and pulled her pants up. Asami smiled, closed her eyes, and listened the slick sound of her hand on Korra, her hand in Korra. She was getting worked up herself, but Korra...she had a feeling Korra was close, "Oh, Asami...I'm so close."

"Hmm, Sweetheart, hold onto to your blankets." Asami advised as she leaned down to kiss Korra and licked her lips. She felt Korra's legs shaking and mouth part, so entered Korra's mouth and held her clit between her thumb and forefinger, rolled it and brushed it, like the nipple between her fingers, except so much smaller. Korra breathed deeply and heavily, panting through her nostrils as she lurched forward rhythmically. Asami leaned back up and licked her lips palm rolling Korra's breast. Korra's breathing came quick and shallow until she let a cry, pulled her blankets tightly against her as she was lost to a flood of bliss.

"Ah-ah, ah, ah...ah!" Korra rocked herself side to side, toss curling and hands pulling the blankets as she, under Asami's loving hand, darkened her pajamas.

"Hm, Korra, I'll...let you catch your breath." Asami pulled her hand out of Korra's pants, locked eyes with the Avatar and smiled before licking her hand.

"Oh, Asami, please..." Korra opened her mouth and Asami curled a finger, and let Korra lick it, suck it, take it into her mouth.

"You're so beautiful." Asami sighed, lowering her lips to brush against her lover's.

"Hm, you sure you want to just...do it yourself, I mean...you get that a lot as it is, right?" Korra asked, between kissing Asami's fingers.

"True...but I want to give you so much love tonight...you may have to camp out here all day tomorrow...today, whatever it is." Asami lay on her side as Korra licked her fingers. She smirked and pulled her fingers back, "Give me that." she laughed, pulling her fingers away from Korra to suck on her fingers.

"'Sami..." Korra pouted and Asami smirked.

"Now, now, you'll get plenty more in a bit."

"How soon is a bit?"

"Just as soon as you're screaming your cute, blissful head of, Sweetie."

"Hm, I can't do that until you push...me, oh," Korra groaned, as Asami straddled her sides and slipped her fingers into Korra's pajamas, "oh, Asami, Asami, yes, plea-ah! Ah! Asami, yes! Ah...!"

"Hmm, Korra, how long can you hold your legs up?"

"Ah! Long, I can hold them up long!" Korra cried out, and lifted her legs, then rolled her pajamas up for Asami, who turned around and gave her an endearing smile that was so soft and so sweet, that Korra could only stare as Asami pushed a raven lock behind her ear. She did, _however_ resume yelling her regards as soon as Asami's hot breath poured onto her still sensitive labia. She wished that had been enough to push her, but alas, she had take the tingly rise that Asami's for a half second before Asami licked her earnestly, seemingly lost in this labor of love, especially laborious since her back would start aching in a while, bending over like she was.

"Hm, good, Sweetie, I wanna rub you so long..."

"Oh..." Korra sighed.

Asami hissed as she found her hand trying to go faster, she decided to note that, "And faster..."

"Oh...!"

"Hmm!" Asami grunted as Korra whined, her passion increased by the tremble in Korra's voice, and she started rubbing faster, "Is this good, baby, is this what you want?"

"Oh, 'Sami, yes!" Korra cried out.

Asami held Korra's thighs and pushed them aside, then took a deep breath and clamped her lips around Korra's lower lips. Her tongue explored Korra's surface sliding over her labia pressing against her clitoris before entering Korra's vagina, pulling out only to replace her hand with her face so she could reach the deepest parts of Korra's vagina. Korra's hands pulled desperately at her hips and Asami smiled, "Okay, pull your pajamas back on." she breathed, moving back to her place at Korra's side while the Avatar reached with trembling arms to pull her cloths back over her. Asami slid her hand back between Korra's legs and lay next to Korra, pulled her close as she continued rubbing her labia, entering and tracing circles, touching everything she could, while Korra grabbed her arms, "You close, Sweetie?"

"Ah!" Korra nodded, braced for the burst of release that seemed intent remaining just within sight.

"I love you, Korra," Asami whispered, biting her lip as Korra's tightening muscles alerted her to Korra's imminent release, "so much." she gave Korra a long, slow, passionate lick on her lips, then slid inside Korra's mouth, Korra's body tensed and her back arched soon after, and her moans were silenced by Asami's tongue, until Asami exited Korra's mouth, then she sang Asami's praises, shouting their love to the heavens, adding many cries "so, so much" to her "ah! I love you, Asami, oh, Asami!" which only made Asami _Korra's_ hand in her, but she wanted to wipe Korra out tonight, and after that...she hoped Korra wouldn't argue.

Korra was awash in the flooding sensation, her hips shook against Asami's hand, and she felt blissfully breathless...she wasn't sure if she'd be able to handle another orgasm, but if Asami wanted to see if she could squeeze another out of Korra, well, she certainly wasn't going to try to stop her, "Hm, Asami...I don't know how much I can take."

"Korra?" Asami sighed, halting her lovemaking for Korra.

"Yes?"

"While you...cool down, I want to be naked, I want you to be naked..."

"Hm, I should be ready by time you're done."

"Good to hear." Asami leaned over Korra and they licked the juices off Asami's fingers for a little while, Asami pulled back and made short work of the rest, then quickly got out of her gown and raced to find some robes, she put on a fluffy red one, and helped Korra sluggishly free herself from her shirt. Asami aided Korra in equally sluggishly pulling her blue, velvety robe on, and then made comparably short work of her pajamas.

"Hm, Asami, that was fast."

"I didn't hurt you?" Asami was always concerned about that, but a smile and slow shake of Korra's head assured her she didn't.

"I'm fine, Asami...you didn't hurt me."

"That's a relief...are you ready, Korra?"

"Yeah." Korra bit her lip and pulled her knees up.

Asami wrapped her lips around Korra's labia, sucked on her, then lay next to Korra, pulled her in her arms, and started stroking gently, easing the pace higher to gauge how much Korra could handle.

With every moment Korra spent under Asami's hand, she felt a little closer, but soon Asami got up and stood next to her.

"My wrist's getting a little tired, so I'll use my other hand...you want to suck this one?"

Korra bit her lip and nodded feverishly, and sucked deeply on each finger, the pressure building quickly as she counted down Asami's finger and licked between the fingers. Suddenly she felt herself fast approach the edge. She pulled Asami down to her and clutched her blankets as she cried into Asami's mouth, her hips bucking against Asami's hand. Asami stayed bent over Korra for a while, until Korra mumbled about getting back into bed with her.

"Hm, yes."

 

Korra held Asami as the taller woman touched herself, both hands massaging her wet flesh. She got close several times, each time grinning at Korra, until Korra whined at her, "Oh, Asami, please come, please!"

"Do you want to drink me?" Asami asked.

"H-huh...y-yes, please!"

"I was saving it up for you...open wide." Asami crouched over Korra and bent her thigh at an angle until she screamed. Korra's hands on her thighs gave her context of Korra's shoulders, which she gripped firmly as she lost herself in Korra's mouth, "Oh, Korra, lick me, sweetie!" Asami's voice caught. She wanted this to last until she passed out, but she knew tongues had limits like everything else, but she lifted herself she was sure she wasn't coming anymore.

Asami fell next to Korra and snuggled close to her love, who covered them both as Asami licked one of her hands and let Korra lazily lick the other, "My tongue's kind of tired, Asami, you can finish that."

"Okay." Asami breathed.

After thoroughly cleaning themselves, they fell asleep in each other's arms. Korra was unable to walk a straight line, and Asami, while not as bad, found it difficult to walk straight either. And the best part was always that there was a next time.


End file.
